A Night Under the Stars
by M loves musixx
Summary: She, like the stars, was so bright, so reachable, but out of her grasp. -Emison


**A Night under the Stars**

"You're very quiet all of a sudden..."

The blonde's soft voice brought Emily out of her reverie.

"What are you thinking about?"

The brunette had been completely entranced, looking up at the stars. Completely enchanted by how bright they shined and how close they seemed to be tonight. If she reached up, would she be able to touch them? Feel them?

Emily smiled and glanced towards Alison; Alison, whom like the stars above, was so bright, so close and so reachable, but still out of her grasp.

"They're so beautiful, Ali" The words escaped her lips, almost a whisper. "Thank you for bringing me here." Then shifted her weight slightly to the side, propping her head up with her right hand, so that she was facing the girl lying next to her.

"I'm glad you like them" Was Alison's response, a smile on her lips as her blue orbs met brown ones for just about 4 seconds before settling back to the magazine she was reading. Actually no, not reading, more like browsing. She hadn't found any article worth focusing on yet.

"How often do you come here?" Emily asked moments later, going back to her previous position of lying down and looking up at the bright sky, both hands now resting in the back of her head. This sudden motion making the small boat they were in gently sway side to side a few times.

"Hmm..." Alison looked thoughtful for a brief moment, her teeth gently taking part of her lower lip hostage before releasing it to speak, "I don't know, about two, three times a month maybe?" She closed the magazine and settled it an arm's length in front of her, turning off the small reading lamp that she had clipped to the edge of it. "It all depends on the assignment, really." She added, now reaching for her cellphone to look at the time and also to see if she had any text messages. She was waiting for a response from her dad.

Astronomy was not something Alison thought of making a profession out of once she graduated from college, which was three years away. She was taking the class only because she thought it would be easy, different, and fun. It required very little, really. Mostly reading, which she enjoyed, and a few essays every other week. From time to time she would have to go to the Planetarium to take a closer look at the stars and planets and write a report on them. And then sometimes she would come to this very spot late night, when the rest of the city was sleeping and most of the lights were off. She would fill up her thermos with coffee, grab a few blankets and throw them in the small wooden boat. She would row her way to the middle of the lake, and she would lay there for hours with her telescope beside her, taking notes on the activity of a specific location in the sky. She had grown to enjoy it, to enjoy _this_... Enjoy the darkness, solitude, silence. It brought her a peace, a solace that she couldn't put into words.

Tonight, however, she wasn't here because of an assignment. She was here because she wanted to watch the meteor shower. It's a once a year event, and who knows if she would be interested in watching it next year, so she didn't want to miss the luminous display when she had the chance.

"How did you find this place?" Emily was curious, watching as the girl typed away rapidly on her cellphone. The light from it, Emily thought, was making her look hauntingly beautiful from their current angle.

"Um, Brian" Came the easy, honest answer, "he took me to a park near here once when we started dating, I sort of strayed afterwards and found this place."

Brian was Alison's boyfriend of now 7 months. And the first relationship the blonde had ever been in since the whole –A ordeal was over and done with.

It was strange and yet easy being with him, Alison thought. Strange because Alison had never been in a relationship before; a _real_ relationship that is: Someone to hold hands with in public, to show affection, to call and present to others as a boyfriend or significant other. It was new territory for her. And it was easy being with him, mostly because he was kind and easy going, didn't ask Alison for much nor pried, and he treated her well. He really seemed to like her and tried to make her happy whenever they were together. He was Barbie's Ken, _perfect _in every way.

Ah, but that's not all. Brian is also going to the same university as Emily Fields. He is a junior, like Emily, and has had a number of classes over the years with her. If Brian wouldn't have seen Emily at the café nearby Alison's university almost 8 months ago, then they would've never met. He did stop by their table because he recognized the brunette from afar, but once his hazel eyes fell upon the blonde in front of her it was like no one else existed in the face of the earth. After that day, he pretty much tried anything and everything to get to the blonde. He followed Emily around until she gave up her address, and he would send chocolate and beautiful bouquets to Alison on a weekly basis. He didn't give up until Alison agreed to go on a date with him.

The girls stayed silent for a few moments after that. Emily with her eyes closed, resting them, while Alison lay on her belly replying to a few text messages. The boat lightly swaying because of Alison's legs movements; Legs that moved up to the air and then down, forming an X from time to time.

"Don't fall asleep, Em..." Alison spoke playfully with a smirk on her lips, nudging said girl with her elbow before raising to a sitting position. "It's almost time so hang in there a little longer" She continued, tossing her phone to where she had placed her magazine a little earlier and giving her full attention to the brunette lying peacefully next to her; Staring at her. The brunette whom was so close yet so far away, whom she never had a chance to tell the feelings that her heart held for her, feelings that never really went away.

Back then, back when –A was still lurking around and was trying to hurt Alison and the other girls, Alison thought it was best to keep her feelings for Emily a _secret_. Yes, she and Emily had shared a few passionate kisses during the course of Emily's senior year. And yes, she had tried to talk to the girl about the meaning of those kisses, but in the end held back, never truly expressing the love that she felt for the swimmer in fear of what –A would do with that information. –A was a maniac, a dangerous human being, and would've done anything to hurt Alison and make her life a living hell. If –A would've found out about Alison's feelings for Emily, said girl would've been in great danger. Who knows if she would've been alive and next to her right now.

But then, right before graduation, –A was no more. And along with –A, Alison's shot at love and happiness had gone. Emily was with Paige for a great part of their senior year, and she seemed truly content, so she wasn't going to mess that up. A couple of months later, when Emily went to college Paily was no more, long distance was said to being the culprit of their separation. And just when Alison thought she had a chance again then came Marina, and then Stephanie, and then Alexia, and Jodi, and a long list of nameless dates and girlfriends and hook-ups that Alison had lost track of during the course of three years.

So Alison kept her feelings to herself, because honestly, she was sure that Emily no longer felt the same way towards her. She had missed her chance. So Alison kept being a good friend to Emily, hoping that some day this feeling would go away. Alison thought that this was really fitting for her, that this was probably her punishment, this was how she was paying for all the secrets and lies and things she had done in the past.

_Unrequited love_.

Unrequited love in deed, and of the worst kind. Because Emily wasn't just a random that she could walk away from, a random that she could easily dismiss and never talk to again. Emily was one of her best friends. Someone she needed, someone she couldn't live without. It didn't feel like a punishment anymore, it felt more like a curse.

"I'm not falling asleep, Ali" Emily groaned, slowly opening her eyes, and when she did her eyebrows furrowed in confusion by what she saw in Alison's blue ones. There was an inexplicable sadness lingering there. A lopsided smile that didn't quite fit.

"Ali?" Confusion turned into alarm, and Emily moved her body to a sitting position to be in Alison's eye-level. "Ali what is it?" She didn't know what had happened to make the girls mood change so drastically.

"...I" Alison began, hesitantly, mentally kicking herself because of her carelessness, because she let Emily see something that she wasn't ready to say yet.

"Em..." Her eyes locked on the brunettes, trying to form sentences, to find the right words that are hard for her to voice out loud. Not knowing if it was the right time, the right place, or how the girl in front will react to them. If she will _accept_ them. "It's... It's nothing" She broke eye contact and looked down to stare at her hands. "Don't worry about it."

"This doesn't look like nothing Ali" Emily tried again, bringing her right hand upwards to tuck away blonde, curly tresses behind the girls' ear that were dancing with the gentle, April breeze. Then proceeding to caress Alison's face. And it felt so good to feel her skin against her palm again, it had been a long while since she had touched the girl this way.

That touch, that warm caress was all it took to give Alison the push she needed to proceed. She looked at Emily again, the poor girl who seemed like a worried mess, blue eyes scanning her beautiful face.

Blue eyes staring at lips, at eyes, and then down at lips again. And then she inched closer, her eyes slowly shutting, and she could hear the deafening sound of her rapid heartbeat, involuntarily swallowing once she felt the tip of her nose caress the brunettes.

And she kissed the girl.

Yes, Alison kissed her.

Chaste, slow and sweet. Both of her hands reaching for Emily's collar to keep her there a while longer, a little longer, letting her lips linger.

And when she pulled apart, she didn't see rejection in Emily's eyes.

So she pulled her forward, quick and urgently by her collar, lips mending again but with more force and need this time. Using actions to speak instead of words.

* * *

I might make this a 3-4 chapter story. But for now I'm going to mark it as complete in case I decide not to do it.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Feedback is very much appreciated.

Long Live Emison!


End file.
